Under The Knife
by owlisquiet
Summary: Sometimes twins can experience the same illnesses at the same time. Why not Cameron and Jonathon Black.
1. Chapter 1

Under the Knife, a Deception fanfic.

By: Rachel Shoen

 _Beep….beep….beep….beep…._

As Cameron Black awoke to his annoying alarm clock he also awoke to a subtle but present pain in his lower abdomen. Turning over to turn his alarm off, the pain grew more pronounced. As he sat up, he came to the realization that he was nauseous too. Realizing that he had to throw up, he practically ran to the bathroom. Which was a horrible idea, running wasn't a good idea when you are sick to your stomach. He proceeded to be sick, and after he was done, he groaned slightly, and got back to his bed. As he tossed the covers back over him, his cell phone rang. Inwardly cursing, he picked up his phone and saw the caller ID read: "Partner".

"Hey Kay, whats up?" Cameron asked, trying to sound peppy and ready for the day ahead, even though he was only ready for one thing: MORE SLEEP.

"Cameron," Kay Daniels said, "are you ok? You dont sound like yourself?"

What, was she psychic? How did she know?

"I'm fine," Cameron lied, horribly. "Just fine. Whats up?"

Kay sighed, and went on with her reasoning for calling. "We have a crime scene, better here fast." she gave him the address, and hung up.

Cameron sighed heavily, which didnt feel great with his stomach hurting and having just thrown up. He didnt want to be out of bed. He wanted sleep. But this is his life now. A consulting illusionist's work is never done. Rolling his eyes, he threw the covers off of him and got ready for work. He showered, dressed, and was out the door in half an hour. On his way to the crime scene, he tried to think of anything to take his mind off his nausea and sore stomach which by now was more of an increasing pain, and some pressure. He found mints, and popped one in his mouth to at least take the urge of throwing up away. It helped a bit, but that left the pain, which kept getting worse. By the time he got to the crime scene, his pain level was off the charts. But, he just had to grin and bear it, for now.

As he walked up to the crime scene, he saw Kay. She was talking to a police officer. Kay saw Cameron and excused herself. She smiled slightly upon seeing him, then stopped in her tracks at the sight of him. He was pale, and looked odd. He was half way hunched over and didn't look good at all. As Cameron got closer, Kay got a better look at him.

"Cameron." she said. "What-are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Kay. Why?" Cameron tried, and failed at being nonchalant

"Cameron, you look sick. Are you sick? And don't lie to me!" Kay had a combination of anger and concern on her face.

"I woke up with a little case of the flu I think. I'll be fine though. So, whats the case?" Cameron took his hands from his pockets and rubbed them together to give the appearance he was ready to sink his teeth into another mystery. But, his inner monologue was saying " _Go home and die! Tell Kay you're too sick to work. She'll understand. The FBI solved tons of cases without your help in the past, they'll do it again. Go home you idiot!"_

Cameron cleared his throat, and smiled weakly at his partner. Kay was eyeing him suspiciously.

" _Crap, she knows you're lying. Of course she does, shes an FBI agent, shes trained to look for liars."_

"Cameron, you're too sick. Please, we'll handle this case without Deception, it's fine, go home, rest." Kay was kind, and understanding. But Cameron needed to help.

"Kay, I am fine. Believe me." Cameron put a smile on his face that he hoped was a smile that screamed confident.

Kay considered him for a moment, then shrugged. "Ok, if you're sure. Lets get to work."

As Kay filled him in on the case, Cameron, walked along with her. Not matching her stride, but lagging back a bit. As they moved closer to the crime scene, it became evident that this was a horrible mistake. As he walked he could feel the pain growing more and more intense. If it weren't for so many people being around, he would have cried right there. Then came the dizziness, probably from the excruciating pain in is stomach. He willed it to go away. But to no avail. " _All you have to do is get through this one thing then you can go home and rest. But how long will this case last? Will it be easily solved or will it drag on and on. Maybe turn into a cold case. Maybe never getting solved. All because you have a stomach ache. Come on, pull your self together Cam, you have to get through this."_

"Cameron!" Kay said. "Cameron, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes I am." Cameron lied, again.

"Ok, then what did I just say to you?" Kay asked, crossing her arms.

Cameron blinked.

"Just as I thought. Cameron, please go-"

"Kay, I'm fine. Let's get back to the-" A pain that Cameron could only describe as mind numbing hit him hard. He doubled over and hit the ground.

"Cameron!" Kay yelled and ran forward. "Cameron, what-what hurts?"

Cameron just pointed to his lower abdomen and Kay instantly knew.

"Mike, get an ambulance, NOW!" Kay demanded.

"An ambulance?" repeated Cameron, "why?"

"I'm sure you have appendicitis Cameron. And that requires an ambulance. And a trip to the hospital." Kay was once again gentle and caring.

An ambulance arrived quickly and as Cameron was loaded onto the ambulance, Kay's phone rang. A look of shock and fear rested on her face, and then she looked over at Cameron. Her eyes were wide. Cameron didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that Kay looked scared. A couple minutes passed and Kay hung up the phone and climbed into the ambulance. The doors shut an they were off toward the hospital.

"What was that about Kay?" Cameron asked in a weak voice.

"It's your brother, he's being admitted to the hospital with appendicitis too."

"What?" Cameron was instantly worried.

Kay was quiet. She was obviously in shock. Then at last she spoke. "He has the same symptoms as you do. He'll be at the same hospital too.

Cameron was admitted to the hospital almost instantly. He had a fever of 101, and showed all classic symptoms of appendicitis. Kay stayed with him, and waited for the doctor to come into the room.

"Hey Kay," came Cameron's weak voice. "Can I see Johnny? I'm worried."

"I'll see if I can arrange something, but I'm not making promises Cameron." Kay was sitting in the chair, across from Cameron's bed. She had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Thank you." Cameron's voice was only a whisper at this point.

"Rest Cameron, please." Kay pleaded with him. She looked at the IV bag hanging on the pole next the Cameron's bed, then back at Cameron who seemed to have dozed off.

Kay waited a little longer for the doctor, and then as she was about to check the doctor's status, and middle aged man walked in in blue scrubs under a white coat. His name tag read "DR. Thomas Call". He was a tall man with a gentle face. He didn't look old, but his hair was salt and pepper.

"Mr. Cameron Black?" said the doctor, waking Cameron from his nap. "How are we feeling?"

"We?" repeated Cameron. "Well, i feel better now, but when i woke up this morning i felt awful."

"Understandable with appendicitis. We don't want to take chances, so we'll schedule your surgery for today. At 2pm." The doctor looked at Cameron, and knew exactly what he was thinking. "And No, it can't wait. You don't want to take chances with the appendix. Medical science may not know what the appendix is for, but it can go from good to bad in minutes. If it ruptures Mr. Black, a number of things can happen. We're talking septic shock, which can lead to organ failure if not treated. Some patients have even gone into a coma because they waited to long."

Cameron was in awe. That was too much information at once. To much to think about.

"Any questions before I leave to schedule your surgery?" asked the doctor.

"No, none I can think of off hand." Cameron was too nervous to ask any questions.

"Okie dokie, I'll be back soon." and with that, Dr. Call was gone.

Cameron swallowed, and looked over at Kay with fear. Kay knew she was needed, so she walked over to his bedside. Cameron instantly took her hand.

"Cameron, you'll be fine." Kay said, trying to calm him.

"I'm not worried for me. It's Johnny. Kay I have to see him. Please?" Cameron was the one pleading now. Kay saw the fear in his eyes and took pity.

"Ok, I'll try now. Just stay here." Kay walked from the room.

After Kay was out of earshot, Cameron relaxed a little, and closed his eyes.

Out at the nurses station, Kay walked over to a nurse. Whose name was Nurse Heather Dane. She was filling out a chart.

"Excuse me. I'm Agent Kay Daniels with the FBI. I'm trying to find a patient, last name Black, first name Jonathan. He was brought here with symptoms of appendicitis." Kay said all of this a little too fast. But the nurse seemed to have not noticed.

Nurse Heather, smiled and went to the computer to check on the name. "Jonathan Black. Hmm.. Ah, yes, here he is. Appendicitis. He's in room 202."

"Thank you." Kay said and set off. After some searching, Kay finally found the room. A guard was standing outside the room, but all Kay had to do was flash her badge.

"Agent Kay Daniels, FBI. I'm here to see the prisoner."

"Yes, ma'am." said the guard, stepping aside.

When she walked into the room, she saw a very pale man, laying in a bed, in a hospital gown. He looked a little worse than Cameron, but then again, Cameron wasn't in jail and had a little more color to him than his twin. Still, it was a startling sight.

Kay cleared her throat, and walked further into the room. "Jonathan?" Kay said quietly. Jonathan opened his eyes and saw Kay standing there. He smiled weakly.

"How'd you know I was here?" Jonathan asked, his voice was hoarse.

"I got a call while I was at a crime scene." Kay answered.

"So you dropped everything, and came here?" Jonathan joked.

"I was on my way here. Jonathan, your brother has appendicitis too.." Kay didn't want to worry Jonathan, he had enough to worry about. But she saw the alarm on his face, and instantly knew she shouldn't have said anything.

"What?" Jonathan's voice was suddenly strong, and he was trying to sit up, but stopped when he winced.

Kay moved and put her hand on Jonathan's chest. "Please, don't try to sit up."

"Is he ok?" Jonathan said, his voice sounding weak again.

"He's having surgery in an hour." Kay replied.

"Funny, so am I." said Jonathan, worried.

Just as Kay was about to respond, a nurse walked in.

"Oh, hello. I'm your nurse today. My name is Jessa." Jessa was really peppy. Turning to Kay, "I have to prep Mr. Black for surgery. Now."

"I thought it was at 2pm," said Jonathan, "why are you prepping me now?"

"There was a cancellation, they're taking you earlier than expected." Jessa kept smiling.

Jonathan went to ask more, but Jessa put a sedative in his IV and he was already falling asleep.

"I'll see you later, Jonathan." Kay said squeezing his hand as she walked from the room.

"Kay," Jonathan called, "take care of Cam."

"I will." Kay smiled, and walked out of the room.

Kay walked back to Cameron's room. Stopped just outside the room, and gathered her composure. Taking a deep breath, she walked into Cameron's room. Cameron was sound asleep, and Kay was relieved. Kay sat back down in the chair and started flipping thru her cell phone. Time must have passed very fast because the next thing she knew the nurses were in Cameron's room preparing him for his surgery. Kay, walked out to give him some privacy. She wandered over to the nurses station. The nurse behind the desk asked if Kay needed anything.

"Yes, has Jonathan Black's surgery ended yet or."

After a couple taps on her keyboard, the nurse said, "yes, he's in recovery. Everything went well. No complications."

Kay breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, thank you."

After that, Kay was very lost as to what she should do next. Cameron wouldn't be much company for a while, and she couldn't go back to the office.

After Cameron was taken back for surgery, Kay was instructed to wait in the waiting room. One hour passed, no news. Two hours passed, no news, two and a half hours, nothing. Kay was getting nervous. After hour three ticked by, followed by hour four, Kay grew more than impatient, she was scared. As she was about to ask for an update, for the umpteeth time, the doctor walked out. He looked exhausted.

"Agent Daniels?" said Dr. Call.

"Yes, how is Cameron?" Kay asked

"There were some complications. Cameron's appendix ruptured in surgery and we had to make sure we got everything. He had a fever in surgery, which isn't ideal. He's in ICU now. He's on antibiotics and pain medication."

Kay just stood there, "can I see him, please?"

"Yes, but not too long. He'll be asleep for a while." The doctor told Kay where to go, and she walked straight to the ICU.

As Kay walked into the ICU, she was struck by how sick Cameron looked. Kay was caught off guard by the image in front of her. The illusionist that was always so energetic, always pulling the proverbial rabbit out of a hat to save the day, now lay in a hospital bed with tubes and things beeping. His hair was pushed back in a very un-Cameron like fashion. He just didn't look like Cameron. Just then Kay was struck by a reminder. "Jonathan." Kay whirled around and walked to the nurses station. "I need to know where Jonathan Black's room is." Kay said, in a demanding tone.

"Ma'am, unless you're family, I can't-"

"Oh you can, and you will. NOW" Kay wasn't asking, she was demanding. And to add more to her point, she grabbed her badge and flashed it.

"Yes agent," said the nurse, in a snippy tone. "Jonathan Black is in room B-202."

And Kay set off to find the room.

Kay walked for a while, until she found the room. Another guard was standing outside the room. Kay flashed her badge, and walked in. Jonathan was awake. And as Kay entered the room he looked at her. He knew just from the look on Kay's face that something was wrong. Kay told him all about Cameron's surgery, and the complications.

"I need to see him." Jonathan said, worried.

"Jonathan, he's in the ICU. You can't leave this room, let alone get into the ICU." Kay said, trying to convince Jonathan.

"You forget who you're talking to, Kay." Jonathan countered. He tried sitting up, but do to his recent surgery, it was proving to be difficult. "He's my brother, I have a right to see him. And I will."

Kay sighed. Thinking of a way to get Jonathan into the ICU. Then, she had a bad idea. "Jonathan, can you get out of the-" Kay turned to see Jonathan easily slipping the cuff from his wrist. "Cuffs." Kay finished.

"Again, are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Jonathan said, smirking, then wincing.

Kay sighed, silently surrendering. "Ok, I'm going to make a call. Please, please, try to be quiet. And don't do anything until I do. Jonathan, I mean it." Kay dialed her phone, and waited for the other person to answer. "Hey…. Cameron is in ICU, Jonathan is ok, he's worried about his brother, unstandably…. I need your help, could you meet me at the hospital?...Thank you, come to room B-202….Come quickly." Kay hung up her phone and turned to Jonathan who had been watching and listening to Kay's every word.

"I'm only doing this because of your brother," Kay said, reading the look on Jonathan's face which was half way between a smirk and discomfort. Then Kay added, "and because of you too."

Jonathan smiled, but said nothing else. He was obviously too tired and worried for his brother. About 20 minutes passed, then Kay's phone buzzed with a text.

" **I'm here."** it read.

"Ok, I'll be right back. Jonathan please stay here. I mean it, trust me. I have a plan in mind. Just. Stay, Here" Kay was serious, she left the room giving the guard outside a slight smile, and went to meet the person she called.

Walking down to the Lobby took a little bit. But once Kay was there she saw Mike Alvarez. One of the best agents Kay worked with. She walked over to him, quickly.

"Ready for a little deception of our own?" Kay asked, keeping her tone low.

"For what, exactly?" asked Mike, intrigued.

"Jonathan wants to see Cameron, but since there's a guard outside his room, his movements are limited. Plus, he had surgery too, so he's dealing with that too." Kay paused, and then motioned for them to start walking. "Here's my plan. We go into Jonathan's room. Just an FBI agent the guard has already met, and Jonathan's doctor." Kay placed her hand on Mike's shoulder, and continued, "Which is where you come in, DR. Alvarez. You go in there with me, trade clothes with Jonathan, and he walks out with me."

Mike just walked in silence. Honestly, he'd do anything for Cameron. But Jonathan? He kept thinking, and then sighed. "Ok. I'll do it."

Kay smiled, and thanked him. "Ok, let's find you some doctor clothes." They each chuckled at that statement.

10 minutes later, Kay and 'Dr. Alvarez' were walking into Jonathan's room.

Jonathan was still there. Laying in his bed. When Kay and Mike entered Jonathan sat up, slowly, holding his stomach. He groaned slightly. But he didn't falter much.

"Doctor?" Jonathan said, confused.

"Not quite." Kay answered.

The doctor pulled off his hat and surgical mask and, "Ta'da." said Mike. Laughing. "I always wanted to say that."

Kay filled Jonathan in on the plan, and within minutes, Jonathan and Mike had switched clothes and Mike got into the bed, pulled the covers up, and lay still.

Meanwhile, Jonathan was moving gingerly, so as not to bump the incisions to much. After adjusting the hat and mask, they were walking towards the door.

As the door opened, Kay lead the way out, and then Jonathan followed. The guard didn't really look as Kay and jonathan set off down the hallway.

"Jonathan, prepare yourself. Cameron doesn't look the same. He's hooked up to machines that are there to help him." Kay was careful not to stress him out to much, he did just have surgery himself.

"I get it, Kay." Jonathan said, with a tone that worried Kay a little. Jonathan's voice sounded weak.

"Ok, here we are." Kay said, stopping outside the ICU.

Kay lead Jonathan into the ICU. The monitor's beeped, steadily. As they rounded the bend, Cameron came into view. Kay stopped, but Jonathan kept walking. Kay had been right. Cameron wasn't the same. Jonathan sat in the chair next to the bed, and looked at his brother. Cameron's chest rose up and down. The heart monitor was beeping. Everything felt surreal. Jonathan reached for Cameron's hand.

"Hey Cam," Jonathan's voice was a whisper.

Kay watched this for a couple minutes, and then left the room. She didn't want to intrude.

Jonathan sat next to his brother for a while. He was about to get up, until he heard a quiet moan. Jonathan looked around, and settled his eyes on Cameron.

"Cam?" said Jonathan, settling back into his chair. "Cam? Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Sighing, Jonathan stood up, slowly, and started walking out. As he approached the doorway, he heard the moan again. This time it was a little louder. Jonathan turned, this time Kay heard it too, and they both walked over toward Cameron. He was moving, but his eyes remained closed.

"Cam?" Jonathan, said again. "Cam?"

"Jonathan, maybe he's dreaming." Kay reasoned.

"Call the nurse." Jonathan said suddenly.

"OK," Kay said, as she turned and started to walk towards the nurses station. Then she stopped in her tracks. "Wait, why am I calling a nurse? He's probably just restless. Or dreaming. Some people moan in their sleep Jonathan."

"No, his fever is up." Jonathan said, pointing at the monitor that showed that Cameron's temperature was elevated to 101.

Kay didn't hesitate this time. She walked right toward the nurses station. He saw a nurse sitting at the desk.

"We-I need you in ICU now. Cameron Black's temperature is up to 101." Kay said, worry soaked every word.

The nurse stood up and practically ran toward ICU. As Kay followed, she remembered Jonathan. But when they got into the ICU, Jonathan was no where to be seen. The nurse started checking on Cameron, reading his chart.

"The antibiotics are working. His temperature before surgery was almost at 103 now it's down to 101. Which is an improvement." The nurse put Cameron's chart back, and smiled as she passed. "He's very lucky to have a friend like you to watch out for him. and- " the nurse paused, then said, "And please tell Jonathan, that he shouldn't be playing hide and seek, especially since he's also recovering from an appendectomy." And with a quick smile, the nurse walked out.

"Ok, how'd she know I was here?" Jonathan asked, coming from behind a curtain.

"Oh, gee, I don't know, maybe because the curtain was breathing." Kay said, then looked alarmed, "Jonathan, you're bleeding."

Jonathan looked down, he in fact had blood coming from his incision. "Oh." said Jonathan, then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"JONATHAN!" Called Kay, running to the otherside of Cameron's bed. "Jonathan? Come on, wake up!"

Kay shook Jonathan, then hit the call button on Cameron's bed.

When the nurse came it, she looked from Kay to Jonathan to Cameron, then back at Jonathan.

"What happened?" asked the nurse, running forward to check Jonathan's vitals.

"I don't know. After you left the room, Jonathan came from around the curtain, and was bleeding. He passed out after." Kay was just in shock.

"Ok, he should not have been up moving so soon after surgery." giving Kay a look. "Keep still, i'll return quick."

The nurse ran from the room, then within seconds, the room filled with nurses and orderlies. They wheeled a bed into the ICU, and then lifted Jonathan onto it. They placed the bed in the same area as Cameron, but could be concealed by a curtain if need be. They hooked Jonathan up to several similar monitors as Cameron was hooked up to. It took several minutes for them to finish getting Jonathan settled in, and then the room was quiet again. Now both brothers were in ICU.

After, Kay and the nurse that knew Jonathan was in the room when no one else did arranged for the fake Jonathan, a k a Mike, to be moved to ICU, so that the guard wouldn't get suspicious. When Mike was finally changed into his regular clothes, he looked upon both brothers. Both unconscious. It was strange. Both of them, with the same ailment. Both now in the ICU.

"How?" was all Mike could ask.

"Maybe it's a twin thing." Kay said, shrugging. "I'm just worried for both of them."

"We need to call their team." Mike said, walking in between the two brothers. "They need to know what's happened."

"Right. You're right." Kay was about to call them, when Mike pointed at the 'NO CELL PHONE' sign on the wall.

Kay walked out of the hospital, to call Cameron and Jonathan's team, and also to get some fresh air.

"Dina, it's Kay-" Kay filled her in on everything. Kay knew that Dina had placed the call on speaker so Gunter and Jordan could hear everything too.

"We'll be there, soon. Thanks Kay," said Dina.

"See you soon." Kay said, and hung up.

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep.

 _Stupid alarm clock!_ Thought Cameron. _Whoever invented these things obviously despised sleep! I don't want to be awake! I would love to stay asleep. Ugh, this bed isn't comfortable though. Why? My bed is always comfortable._

As Cameron opened his eyes, he became aware that the annoying beeping wasn't an alarm clock, it was a heart monitor, in a hospital. _Why am I in the hospital?_ Cameron thought. Then realization dawned on him. His appendix. He had surgery.

"Hey," Kay said, sitting up a little straighter, she had been dozing in the uncomfortable plastic chair. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Uh, ok, I think," rasped Cameron, his throat was rough and dry. He tried to clear his throat, but it had little effect. Kay seemed to understand and stood to pour him some water from the pink plastic pitcher on the hospital drank, almost greedily. His throat felt a little better, but still hurt as he swallowed the water. When he finally stopped, "thanks Kay." His voice sounded a little better but still rough.

"You were out for a while Cameron. Scared me a little." Kay blushed, her voice kind of small. She looked awkward as she stood there looking at Cameron.

"Sorry," Cameron said, he was sincere, but his voice made the apology sound weak. "I really am."

"It's ok, you're awake now." Kay still sounded a little off still.

"Are _you_ ok?" Cameron asked. He saw how she kept looking around the room. Kay had something on her mind, and Cameron guessed it wasn't just because he was lying in the hospital.

"Y-yeah. Yes, of course I am." Kay said, sitting back into the chair. "I'm not the one who had surgery." Kay rubbed her hand on the back of her neck.

"Ok, Kay, whats up?" Cameron asked a little louder than he intended, then instantly regretted it as a wave of pain hit. "Ouch. Ok, note to self: don't yell."

Kay stood up, and pressed the call button. A couple seconds later, and young looking nurse came in.

"Hello Mr. Black. Nice to see you awake. Do you need something?" Nurse Kathy said. She was way to chipper for Kay's taste.

"Uh. no. She pressed the button." Cameron said, gesturing to Kay.

"He's in pain." Kay said defensively

"Oh. Ok. Mr. Black, do you have any pain?" The Nurse asked Cameron, regarding only Cameron.

"A little. But it isn't excruciating." Cameron said, looking only at Kay. Now he was certain that Kay was trying to avoid telling him something.

"Ok, well call if you're in some pain." The Nurse shot Kay a look, then smiled at Cameron, and left the room.

"Kay? What. Is. Going. On?" Cameron emphasized each word to make a point.

Kay looked around the room again. Looking at everything except at Cameron. She was nervous to tell him that Jonathan, who was still on the other side of the same room Cameron occupied only hidden by a curtain, was very sick. The infection that Cameron has isn't anything compared to the infection that was waging war inside of Jonathon right now. At last update. Jonathan had a fever of 104, and wasn't responding well to any antibiotics. Kay knew she had to tell Cameron. But she didn't know how he would respond. But she had to tell him.

"Cameron," Kay started, looking down. "Cameron. Jonathon-who also had appendicitis and surgery-and whose surgery actually went well, it was textbook according to the surgeon, unlike yours. Your appendix actually ruptured when they were removing it, and the poison from your appendix went into your system. Thats why you're in the ICU, but your responding to the antibiotics. Your fever is actually down to 100. Actually you-"

"Kay!" Cameron interrupted. "You're talking too fast. What are you NOT trying to tell me?"

Kay, who had been looking at the floor, looked directly at Cameron."Cameron, Jonathon is-is, he's very sick. His fever is at 104."

Cameron just stared at Kay. He was speechless. How could Johnny be so sick? If his surgery went better, why was he so sick? And in a coma? Nothing made sense. Just as Cameron was about to speak, a doctor walked in.

"Mr. Black." Said the doctor. The doctor was tall, with salt and pepper hair. He had a kind, trusting face. "How're we feeling?"

"Well," Cameron said, looking at Kay for a moment. "I've had better days. I'm more worried for my brother."

The doctor nodded. Then looked at Cameron's chart. "Mr. Black-"

"Please, call me Cameron." Cameron interrupted the doctor.

"Ok, Cameron. You're responding well to the antibiotics, and your fever is down. Everything looks good. We'll move you to a room very soon. Now, onto your brother." The doctor walked over, and opened a curtain, revealing Jonathan.

Cameron was shocked at how pale, his brother looked. His cheeks were rosy from the fever, and he was also sweating. He looked so helpless. _Fight Johnny. Please, keep fighting._ Cameron thought. He watched as the doctor took vitals, and making notes on Jonathan's chart.

"How is he?" asked Kay, standing on the other side of Cameron's bed.

"He's beginning to show some improvement. But not as much as I'd like." The doctor said, shaking his head.

"How can he be so sick if his surgery went better than Cameron's?" Kay inquired, crossing her arms and glancing at Cameron.

"Surgery is unpredictable. So is the recovery. Anything can happen." The doctor said this without looking over, he kept making notes on Jonathan's chart.

"Could you be more vague?" Cameron asked. Then regretted it. "I'm sorry Doctor-"

"Cleary. Matthew Cleary." The doctor, said. "No need to apologize. I understand worry. I deal with it daily. Your brother has peritonitis. His fever is beginning to come down but it's slow. He isn't responding as quickly as I would like to the antibiotics. But he is responding."

"When I'm moved to a different room, can he also be moved?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. He still needs to be in the ICU. You're well enough to be moved." Doctor Cleary said, crossing his arms.

Cameron understood. But he didn't like it. Instead of responding, he only nodded. Then he yawned.

"You still need rest. I'll leave you to sleep a little more until you're moved. I'll be back later." Doctor Cleary, nodded to Kay as he left the room.

"Sleep Cameron. I'll stay here with you." Kay said, trying to comfort him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" asked Cameron, yawning again.

"I explained to Deakins that I have to be here. She said to take as long as I needed." Kay explained.

"Well, that was nice of her. She's starting to like me, I can tell." Cameron half joked, while sleep was tugging at his eyes.

"Sleep, Cameron." Kay said, chuckling softly.

Within minutes, Cameron was asleep again. Kay looked over at Jonathan and pushed the hair from his face. "You need to fight Jonathan."

CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get this posted. I've had some issues and wasn't able to get an update posted as quickly as I wanted. Please note, I am no doctor and have zero knowledge of anything medical. I got all my information off of google. I do know that peritonitis is something that occurs when the Appendix or Gallbladder ruptures and isn't treated immediately. AND the whole Deception team will arrive in Chapter 3! I couldn't find a place to fit them in in this chapter, that and only 1 visitor is allowed in the ICU at a time, and the visitor had to be Kay. So, stay tuned.


End file.
